White is for Memories
by colorfullxmemory
Summary: Ash and Misty have always been the best friends. But there friendship is tested when misty starts feeling more then friendship. When Misty has to leave its her last chance to say how she feels. There love and lives are tested when a stranger appears.


I don't own pokemon but I do own my character Davy.

Fiction Rated K+

Misty is getting ready to go back home. Crushed by the news Misty didn't have the guts to talk to Ash. Ash wants more then anything to tell her how he feels.

Ash:16

Misty:17

Brock:19

Davy: 17

Misty-The snow is so beautiful. Watching the fragile snowflakes fall onto the dark ground reminds me of what I once went through, and a friend I will always have. I actually remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback 

Misty was sitting in the pokemon center watching the snowfall. Daydreaming while looking out the window. Nurse Joy came up to her she seemed to wake her from this daze.

Nurse Joy-"Are you Misty?

Misty-Oh umm. Yes I am.

Nurse Joy-Your sisters just called they need to talk to you right away.

Ash-Hey what's going on? He said confused as he usually is.

Misty ignored the question and went to the phone.

Violet-Hey misty we like totally need you to cover for us violet says

Misty- cover? She said shocked.

Violet- Yes Me, Daisy & Lily were offered to start doing water shows in different cities around the world.

Misty-But.. But you guys that's not even fair she said Annoyed

Violet- Oh Misty please you already got to travel the world we will be back before you know it.

Then she hangs up.

Ash- Hey Misty what your sisters want?

Misty-They want me to go home. Almost in tears she walked outside.

Brock was flirting with nurse joy. Typical Brock but Misty was so upset she didn't even notice.

Ash- Misty's going home.. He said looking down.

Brock-Well Ash she is a gym leader, someone has to be there all those trainers are depending on Misty.

Ash- Yeah I know its just its not going to be the same without her here you know she is my best friend.

Almost in tears

Pikachu was upset to he loved Mistys Company.

Brock-Come on Ash lets go make the last day the best for her you know this is going to be hardest for her.

Ash- "Why hardest for her?" he said clueless

Brock- "well you will find out sometime let's go". Brock said as they both walked outside to find misty.

Misty was walking through town trying to figure out how she was going to say goodbye, something she thought she would never say to Ash and Brock.

Misty started to sob.

Davy-" Hey are you alright?" this young man about Mistys age blonde hair and blue eyes.

Misty looked up wiping her tears

Misty-" yes I'm fine who are you?"

Davy-"The names Davy & what might your name miss?" He said politely

Misty-" Misty."

Davy-"You have the most beautiful name it suits a beautiful girl like yourself." smiling Misty blushed

Misty-"oh thank you." She said shyly.

Davy-"So why were you crying?"

Misty-" Well I have been traveling with my best friends Ash and Brock for some time now, but I have to suddenly go back to my gym." wondering why he cared so much.

Davy-" Ahh I see you don't want to leave your friends. Well I would love to cheer you up by buying you dinner tonight before you leave."

Ash and Brock were still searching for misty. Ash-"Hey there she is.. Wait who is that guy she is with?"

Brock-" hmm.. Looks like a new friend." pretty sure his answer is correct.

Ash-"friend… mmhmm I'm sure he is thinking about more then friends, who does this pretty boy think he is all fancy with his clothes and such pshh makes me sick."

Brock- "well looks like someone is jealous"

Ash-"jealous of him ahaha Brock your funny." he tryd to hide that he actually was.

Brock-"Well I mean jealous misty is with another guy." Brock almost started laughing. Ash-"No way I just don't trust him he looks icky I dislike him" Ash got frustrated

Brock-"You don't even know him come on lets go get misty." The both of them walked over.

Misty-" A date.. That would be nice but I really have to head home and I didn't get to spend time with Ash and Brock." Misty starts to walk away

Davy- "But.. You got to be with them a lot I would love to just get to know you."

Misty-"it wouldn't matter anyways Davy I'm leaving its hard enough to leave my friends I'm sorry it was nice to meet you." Misty turns to walk away.

Davy-" No one turns me down"

Davy grabs Misty's arm.

Misty-"Let go of me!!" She starts to Struggle.

Ash- " Misty!!"

Ash yells Grabbing Davy Brock does as well

Davy-" let go of me you little Creeps."

Davy throws both of them to the ground.

Misty-" Ash!! Brock!! "

Misty kicks Davy to the ground

Davy-" Misty Come on we are going to our date or I will really hurt your friends" Davy starts to pull Misty by the arm. Misty starts to cry knowing she can't help them.

Hospital-

Ash-"Misty.." Ash looks around noticing he was not on the ground but in a hospital bed. His head ached terribly.

Nurse joy-"You need your rest dear"

Ash-No misty she could be hurt this creep took her" Ash starts getting up

Nurse joy-" NO sit down!!"

But ash ignored and ran out the door.

Lazier Café-

Davy-" Well this is such a nice Date huh Mist" smiling at her.

He had took her to one of the richest restaurants but all misty could do is cry.

Davy- " Stop your crying you twit" Davy gave her an evil glare.

Misty thought of a plan.

Misty-"oh your right davy this is the best date ha-ha I cant believes I was upset."

Faking a smile.

Davy-" I knew you would love it hunny"

Davy actually believing her.

Misty-"Hunny bear I need to use the rest room and I need to put on makeup for you. You know for later."

She gave him a flirty smile.

Davy-"Hmm good idea. Be fast" he said as she walked away.

Bathroom-

Luckily these bathrooms had a small window.

She tried her best to fit through.

Misty-"Yes!!" Finally free still knowing he would wonder were she was

She ran, hoping to find Ash and some help.

Back in the restaurant

Davy- "What's taking that girl so long." He walked towards the bathroom.

He knocked

Davy-"misty..Misty!"

Nothing was heard

Davy-"ahhhh she tricked me."

With great anger and ran out the doors.

Misty was still running then she seen a figure running her direction

She didn't know what to do thinking it was Davy.

Then relief it was Ash.

Misty-"Ash ohmyGod are you okay?"

Hugging him tightly.

Ash-"Ouch yes what did he do to you?"

Holding his head. In pain

Misty-"He forced me to go to this restaurant luckily he was really stupid cause I got away. I think he maybe coming we need to get the police."

Misty was out of breath.

They both started running then Misty herd something that left a chill through her spine.

Davy- "well well well thinks you could just run away little princess."

A voice behind them the both of them turned it was Davy.

Ash ran in front of Misty.

Ash- " Back off"

Davy-" Wow you actually care about this girl well lucky for her she is pretty."

Ash stayed silent.

Then suddenly more men come out of the blue. Both Ash and Misty terrified knowing they couldn't fight back

Their pokemon were at the pokemon center

Ash just stood his ground with Misty behind him.

Davy-"we can make this easy or hard? Easy is little boy let me have the girl and no harm to you? Hard way well I'll kill you to get to her."

Ash said nothing.

Davy-how about I kill her would you like that sonny boy."

Taking out his knife.

Ash looks behind seeing Misty crying.

Ash- No don't you come near her.

Davy- "what are you going to do bout it?

Ash stays silent.

Then suddenly all the men start to shoot.

Ash and Misty both jump over the bridge into the lake.

They walk out and hide under the bridge.

Misty-thank you without you I'd be nothing."

Tears falling down misty's cheek ash wipes them.

Ash-no thank you I don't know what im going to do without you with me Mist."

Leaning over to hug her tightly.

Then suddenly Ash yells and falls to the ground right before her eyes.

Misty-Ash! Misty screamed.

Davy had stabbed him in the side he was bleeding badly.

Davy "told you not to mess with me"

Misty- "You Ass hole!"

Tears suddenly fell.

People had seen what happened and called the police within a minute of it happening they arrested Davy.

Misty kneeled down and held Ash in her arms.

Misty-"Ash please they're going to help you and you're going to be okay alright."

Crying hard, she tried to stay strong

Ash- "Misty I love you more then life itself."

With all the life he had.

Misty- I love you too ash that's why you should not leave me please."

As her sobbing gets worse.

Ash-" I will always be with you I promise" he says grabbing her hand.

Misty leans down and kisses him. Within seconds he was gone.

It started to snow.

Misty-" No ash no please no" hysterical as the police pick up Ash.

She looked at her hands covered in blood.

Then she noticed lying on the ground in front of her was a gold necklace.

Its charm was a raindrop. It wrote " Misty I love you now and I will love you always"

She closed her eyes wishing it were a dream. Then put the necklace on.

She knew he did this all for her, and she would never forget.

1 year later

Misty still was at the gym.

Never forgot that day. Would cry now and again but knew ash needed her to be strong.

She walked slowly past the pool looking at the clear water.

She seen a refection in the pool other then hers.

She double looked then it disappeared.

She dropped to her knees and touched the water

Losing her balance she starts to fall in.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand thinking it was her sisters looked back.

Her face turned white as a ghost she started to shake

Misty-" whoa. How weird who helped me."

Ash-"yes actually it is weird Mist" a voice suddenly said.

A figure appeared.

Misty-"Ash?? How could you be here your dead." Shocked she stared

Ash- "I am I told you I'd never leave"

Misty-" I know" Misty said smiling almost in tears.

Ash-"I do love the snow don't you misty" and slowly fades away.

Misty- Wait Ash don't leave me.

Suddenly she looks outside and its starts to snow lightly.

"Yes I do love the snow Ash" She smiles

Hearing a whisper "I love you"

Misty: "I love you to Ash always"

Years after that day 

Misty-Years went by I was still in touch with Brock and took care of pikachu.

I started a family of own.

But every year when the first snow fell

I walk outside and say the same thing

"Oh how I love the snow."

This year I took my little girl out when the first snow came.

Running around playing trying to catch the snowflakes on her tongue.

I smiled. As watched her play I noticed a figure standing right by her.

He closed his eyes and faded away

That night I never had seen more beautiful snow fall.


End file.
